


3:53

by DryCereal



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bangy, Calendar Shoot, Colin - Freeform, D&P haven't. Yet., Dil gets one, Dogs, Fluff, I don't know what happened... this one got away with me...!, M/M, Not just from the dogs, References to Depression, Word limit? HAAAAAAAA!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryCereal/pseuds/DryCereal
Summary: “LET’S JUST REACT TO EVERY DOG BREED IT’S THE ONLY CONTENT THAT MATTERS!”*cut*Phil has a few thoughts during the filming of a certain Sims video...





	3:53

“LET’S JUST REACT TO EVERY DOG BREED IT’S THE ONLY CONTENT THAT MATTERS!”

“Are we really…?” He responds, unsure if the exaggeratedly determined look on Dan’s face is part of a joke, or just trying to get a reaction out of their audience, or him. Or both.

Probably both.

“You do what you want Phil, but I am looking at EVERY. SINGLE. OPTION.”

Not kidding then, and probably also not going in the video. _Right then_. He relaxes slightly, leaning in closer to both the computer and the bundle of caffeine-fuelled energy in human form he’s sat next to, grinning fondly when he sees Dan glance at him happily, before knocking their shoulders together gently, even as he fixes his attention back at the screen, scrolling through the menu of potential Howlter dogs.  
  
Dan loves dogs. Phil likes dogs well enough, but Dan… Well, Dan LOVES dogs– like, make a beeline for-, crouch down on the pavement-, make a fuss and _“Oh Hello! you’re **such** a good dog, who’s a good dog, yes **YOU** are, you **ARE**! Oof! **Thank you** for the kisses!!” _ playing and petting whilst Phil awkwardly makes eye contact and smiles at the owner- ADORES dogs of all shapes and sizes.  
  
The week they’d recently spent shooting their calendar had been one of their most enjoyable work-dominated weeks they’d had in a long time. Aside from what they’d included in the vlog, Phil had carefully saved another few hours worth of footage of Dan playing, wrestling and cooing over the dogs they’d chosen to include, as well as countless pictures saved on his phone. He couldn’t help it. He’d been so, so happy and carefree in a way he so rarely was when surrounded by strangers, and facing a rigid schedule. Admittedly, they hadn’t had to _do_ much – just change clothes umpteen times, pose, and pull a funny face or smile for the camera, none of which was particularly demanding, but even the inevitable problems that had popped up had seemed so much easier to deal with, almost inconsequential, really, when surrounded by four-legged fluffballs. Well-trained ones too, so Phil’s usual worry that Dan was a snarl away from getting savaged by a strange dog was smothered under about a ton and a half of stinky fish treats. (And Dan’s jokes about if only it was as easy to “train” him into doing things as it was a dog. Thanks, _love_.)  
  
He hadn’t realised that a frown must have flickered across his features, until Dan catches his attention, asking what’s wrong, in a worried tone.  
  
“Nothing!” He replies, turning to smile at his boyfriend, determined to turn their attention back to the game, hoping that he’s at least made enough of the right noises at the right times to cover up his daydreaming. Though it quickly becomes apparent that Dan hasn’t fully been paying attention either.  
  
“You know, I kind of thought we’d beat Dil to it this time…” he murmurs quietly, frowning slightly. His meaning doesn’t go unnoticed or misunderstood by Phil either, as he moves to slide an arm somewhat awkwardly around his neck and tug him in for a quick hug.  
  
“One day, eh? After a house is bought…” He whispers into his ear, playing on the words Dan himself had said in their liveshow just after they’d moved into their current, temporary home, pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s temple, before he’s shoved away on his chair as Dan giggles.  
  
“You’re such a sap!” he accuses, still laughing, but at least there’s a smile replacing the frown.  
  
That’s why Dan needs a dog, really. Why he loves them all, whether they’re his or not. Phil’s listened to enough stories about Bangy and Colin, anecdotes about daft things and silly escapades Dan’s had with his family dogs whilst growing up, but also equal amounts of stories about how both dogs had just been there with and for him when he wasn’t quite so happy, or happy at all. He’d also seen how devastated Dan had been when his Mum had called to tell him Bangy had died, but also how excited he’d been when she’d phoned to say they had a new member of the family, and how he’d immediately organised train travel for them to go meet the new pet that weekend.  
  
He knew that on truly _Bad Days_ before he’d met Phil, sometimes all Dan could force himself to do was make sure that Bangy had been watered and fed whilst the rest of his family had been out at work or school. Also that countless other times, Bangy had accompanied him on walks when he’d just needed to get _away._ Or he’d lay on Dan’s bed for hours when his human seemingly couldn’t get up and face the outside world, quietly accepting the fingers threading through his fur, and offering comfort with just his presence, or the occasional lick if a hand strayed close enough to his face.  
  
Dan’s told Phil all these things and more besides, he _knows_ that knowing that he’s got responsibilities helps Dan tackle his problems, and that sometimes those responsibilities have been the only reason he’s made it through a Bad Day. However much he’s tried to help, however hard he’s tried to beat back the demons lurking in the shadows of Dan's mind, really, at the end of the day it’s Dan’s fight. For now though, he’s winning most of the time. And Phil is so proud, and so thankful that he is.  
  
So yeah. Dan loves dogs. And Phil loves Dan. But until they can have certain things themselves, they’re going to live vicariously through their virtual family.

**Author's Note:**

> This one ran away with me. I don't know what happened. It went from 400-something words right to over 900 with no warning. _shrug_ I don't KNOW!
> 
> I also didn't have a CLUE what to use for a title, so I picked the timestamp of the cut in the video where all this "happens" ;) 
> 
> Still, hope you enjoyed this! As always, if you want to yell at or to me, via [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DryCerealThief) or [Tumblr](https://drycerealthief.tumblr.com) it's all good, or comment and/or kudos if you liked it here. Feed the imaginary pets, and go check out some of the other fest fics - all of them if you really want to make me happy! <3


End file.
